


I Put My Trust in You

by Roselle_Storm



Series: Lawsan Week 2021 [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BAMF Sanji, Cuddles, Day 5 Prompt, Fluff and Angst, Law respects sanji's boundaries, Lawsan Week 2021, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Slight Dissociation, hints of past child abuse, soft law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roselle_Storm/pseuds/Roselle_Storm
Summary: Sanji's trust in Law may be the only thing that can save him on this undercover mission.Day 5 Prompt: Alternate Timeline / Do You Trust Me?
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Lawsan Week 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177271
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	I Put My Trust in You

**Author's Note:**

> It's Day 5!! This was another one that I had fun writing so I hope you like it as well. Please heed the tags. There's not much mentioned and it's only implied but please understand your own triggers. Thanks!

“Law… I-I don’t know if I can do this.”

“It’s normal to have doubts, cariño,” Law said in a soft voice. “I don’t want you to go either…. It’s not too late for you to back out, you know. You are not even a part of the force.”

“No! No… I am going. I have to. I won’t let any of the lovely ladies do this. There’s so many families out there that are waiting for their children to come home.” Still Law noted that his partner’s voice was quiet, not as steady as it was in the morning when the mission had been announced.

“I will get you out. I swear. You will not be in there long.” Law vowed, gripping his lover’s hands tightly.

“But… what if you’re late? And I get…”

“Do you trust me?”

“What?”

“Do you trust me?”

“I-Yes… yes of course.”

“Then trust that I will get you out. _No matter what_ , I will not leave you there.”

Blue eyes gazed into his own and Law met it unwaveringly until the blonde in his arms sighed and rested his head on his chest.

“Alright, I will put my trust in you.”

“I will not fail you.” Law vowed, tightening his arms around his lover.

* * *

“Ohh? We have an attractive one here, don’t we boys?” A hand gripped his chin and pulled him up to make eye contact with the leader.

“What’s your name, pretty?”

The blonde glared, not bothering to respond.

“Lookie here, boys. We have a feisty one on our hands. It will be fun breaking him in, don’t you think?” he sneered.

A hint of fear shone in the bright blue eyes before it was hidden behind anger and disgust as the captive held his silence.

“Brave one, aren’t you. No matter. Once we sell you off, I am sure your master will enjoy breaking that fiery spirit. I reck’n we’ll get a hefty sum for you, pretty.”

“You sure we can’t have a little taste first, boss?” A henchman said, lustful gaze roaming the blond’s slender body as he licked his lips.

“No. What happens if you damage this merchandise, huh?! Go find yourself a whore or something.”

The prisoner kept his eye on the leader even as the other grumbled and left the room he was in. “Now, I trust you won’t try to escape yeah?”

Cerulean eyes narrowed.

“If you do…” His breath hitched slightly as a knife was placed near his throat, cold steel contrasting with the heat of his skin. The knife trailed up his skin until it rested against his lips. “Well… I’m pretty sure we can find a buyer who would prefer their whores to be muted.”

A gag was stuffed into his mouth, the foul odour making him gag and he restrained himself from throwing up with great willpower, ignoring the grating laugh as the leader of this whole operation left, leaving him alone in the dark.

His first course of action was to spit out the gag, tongue touching things that he was sure he would never ever want to see. His mouth was dry, and he let out a sigh. There were so many things that he had wanted to yell back but knew that it would have only made things worse.

Now… to find something to cut his bonds with.

A flash of remembrance hit him and the blond cursed when he immediately hunched into himself as though to minimize area of contact. “Shit. This stupid place is bringing back useless memories.”

_Law… Please hurry._

* * *

“Police! Everyone, freeze!”

A cacophony of voices, screams and shouts greeted the command as the sex traffickers all tried to bolt, some grabbing guns and shooting back at the police.

“WE HAVE THIS PLACE SURROUNDED! DROP YOUR WEAPONS AND SURRENDER!”

“I found the victims!”

“Is everyone accounted for?” Law asked, running up to officer Usopp.

“No. Sanji’s not here.” Usopp’s eyes were filled with fear and Law cursed. “Get all of them out of here and out of those bonds. We’ll find him.”

Usopp nodded and Law looked around him, feeling lost and unsure where to start in this mess. Bodies lay strewn, blood soaking into his shoes and iron in his nose and on his tongue. The room started to spin around him, and he could faintly tell that his breath was coming out faster than normal.

_What if he can’t find Sanji on time?_

_What if they already sold him?_

“Law! Help me get this door open!” Lieutenant Ace’s voice snapped him out of his spiral and he shook his head, burying his emotions deep inside him.

“Get your head in the game, lieutenant. You are not the only one worried for him.”

Law accepted the admonishment with a short nod, knowing how dangerous it was that he wasn’t fully focused.

_You promised him you will find him. So, focus Law!_

Together they managed to break the door open and immediately brought their guns up for any possible villains hiding inside.

A kick caught Law by surprise but on instinct, he threw up a hand to block the attack which hit his forearm painfully.

“Law! Ace!”

Law looked to his assailant to meet bright blue eyes glittering happily.

“Guess I did your work for you again,” Sanji smirked, using a leg to gesture to the unconscious criminals around them.

Law breathed a sigh of relief and pulled out a knife to cut through the ropes binding Sanji’s wrists. “Are you injured anywhere?” Law asked, looking his lover over, frowning at the tension in Sanji’s body and the slight trembling of his hands.

“I’m fine.” Sanji said flippantly. “Are all the victims out?”

“Yes. We need to get you out too.”

Sanji nodded, not arguing and then when they were out, practically collapsed to sit at the back of the ambulance. The paramedic, Nami who was one of their friends smiled at him but he had no energy to swoon over her and just offered her a small smile as she gave him a bright yellow blanket for shock.

He didn’t know how long he sat there but was brought out of his daze when Law stepped in front of him. “Shall we go home?” Law asked holding out a hand to him.

Sanji took his hand and let himself be pulled to his feet. “You’re all done?”

“Hmm. Paperwork can be settled later.”

“Then, let’s go. I need a smoke.”

The minute they reached home though, the first thing Sanji did was dump his clothes to the floor which was so uncharacteristic of him that Law stood staring at the pile of clothes for a moment as Sanji headed into the showers.

“Sanji-ya… Do you want me to throw away the clothes you were wearing earlier?”

For a long minute, Sanji was silent before Law heard a soft whisper. “Please.”

Law grabbed a trash bag and dumped Sanji’s clothes inside before immediately throwing it out. Then, he too stripped and headed to the guest bathroom to clean up.

He finished earlier than Sanji which wasn’t surprising, but Law sensed that this time, Sanji wasn’t spending time on shaving or doing his hair. 

He moved to the kitchen and got out all the ingredients to prepare hot chocolate for Sanji just the way Zeff taught him and it was ready when he heard the bathroom door open.

Sanji’s footsteps were completely silent and Law knew it was bad. The blond just sat down on the sofa and quietly accepted the cup of hot chocolate though Law was relieved to see that some tension left his shoulders at the smell of the drink.

He put on a Disney movie and let Sanji cuddle up to him as they watched in silence.

“The room they kept me in was dark.” Sanji spoke when they were halfway through Tangled. Law reduced the volume on the television, turning his attention to Sanji. “I couldn’t see anything. And with my hands bound, I-I felt like I was back there. With _them._ ”

“I’m sorry. I should have protested.”

“No. I am grateful to be a part of what happened today. I am not regretting this, Law. I just… I need…” Sanji tsked when he was lost of the words to say.

“Here.” Law handed him a cigarette and Sanji sat back up to light it, taking a deep breath and sighing out smoke in relief as his head started to clear. “Thanks.”

Law moved and knelt down in front of Sanji.

“Law?”

Law reached out and took Sanji’s hands in his gently, thumbs tracing the rope burns on his wrists.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered.

“I told you. I wanted to do this. Better me than them.”

“I’m sorry that you had to hurt your hands for this mission.”

Sanji shrugged, pulling a hand away to hold his cigarette. “It had to happen. At least my palms are uninjured. I can still cook.”

Law hated it sometimes how Sanji seemed to disregard himself and he raised the hand he was holding to his lips.

“L-Law?”

Law pressed a soft kiss to the side of Sanji’s wrist where the bruises were darkest, making his way around the whole wrist.

Sanji’s breathing hitched as Law set down that wrist and took his other hand, treating it with the same gentleness. His kisses tingled, sending sparks up Sanji’s arms and the blond shuddered.

“Law…”

The raven leant up and this time, pressed a kiss to a cut on Sanji’s neck.

Sanji whimpered, fingers curling in Law’s shirt as the other finally moved up to his lips.

“Let me take care of you tonight.” Law whispered when he pulled back slightly.

“Law… I–”

“Do you trust me?”

“Yes.”

“Do you want me to continue?”

“…No.”

“Alright. Do you want to cuddle?”

“…yes.”

Law nodded and turned off the television, scooping Sanji up in his arms bridal style and moving them to the bedroom.

He placed Sanji on the bed before putting their favourite cd into the DVD player. It may be old fashioned, but it worked for them.

“Law…. Cuddle.” Sanji pleaded, blue eyes wide and persuading.

“Yes, yes, mi alma.” Law chuckled at his needy lover, getting into bed and wrapping his arms around Sanji tightly.

“I love you Law.” Sanji muttered, yawning as he buried his face into Law’s chest.

“Mhm. I love you too, mi vida.” Law placed a butterfly kiss to Sanji’s forehead before he followed him into dreamland.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You guys deserve all the love!!🤗🥰
> 
> [Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC-dLJt8UTqJej3yHL9L2B_Q)  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/rosellestorm)  
> [Lawsan Discord](https://discord.gg/P9NPwdBzTrrel=)


End file.
